Ghost Story
by Rebelbot
Summary: My version of Ghostwriter
1. Chapter 1

Jim was in his new room in the house that he and his family moved into. He was putting some thing when he heard his mother.

"Jim can you come down I need you to take a trunk down to the basement," she said.

"Alright mom,"

He went downstairs and grabbed the trunk that his mom pointed out. Luckily it wasn't too heavy and was easy to carry. Jim went sown to the basement and saw that there was stuff in it.

"Guess the owner before us didn't move out all the way," Jim said.

He looked around for a moment then decided on a spot and places it there then kicked it in. This action caused the shelves to rock and a vase that was sitting on the top shelve came timbering down until it hit the ground shattering it.

"Oh man," Jim groaned, "Well there no point leaving it there."

He looked around and saw a broom and went to get it. But when he turned back to the mess he stopped in his tracks. A white misty substance was rising from where the vase had fallen. As it rose it took form until it became solid. It looked like one of those gundam Jim saw on TV but it was the size of a human. The "Gundam" was colored purple and had wings but the wings did not have feathers or skin only the bone structure of the wings with two long boney fingerlike structure hang down from it. It stood there for a moment hardly moving then it moved its head from side as if it was looking around. Then it groaned or sounded like it and started walking forward towards Jim. Jim did not want stay so he high tailed it out of there calling out for his mom.

"Mom you never believe what I saw in the basement," Jim said.

"Jim did you put the trunk in the basement,"

"Yes mom but I got to tell you something I saw…"

"Good now upstairs and finish unpacking,"

"But…."

But his mother was already off and he knew that it was pointless trying. His mother was never a good listener when the time is needed in fact she was never a good listener at all. So Jim decided to go to his room and finish unpacking and maybe later he will go downstairs to find out what that thing was.

Later…..

Jim had finished unpacking his stuff an hour ago and now was relaxing typing on his new computer. Then Jim had a feeling that someone else was with him and looked around. When he looked at his door he gasped and stood up as his door became putty as something came trough it. The door changed to purple and take form as it placed a foot on the floor. It was the same gundam from the basement and it was coming trough his door. Jim took a step back as the gundam finally came through the door. Just then Lily, Jim's younger sister, opened the door and went right through the gundam. Did she not see the gundam?

"Hey bro mom said that dinner will be ready in half an hour," Lily said.

"Lily let me ask you something," Jim said, "Do anything or anyone in my room beside me and you?"

Lily looked around and then looked at the door and straight at the gundam standing there.

"Brother, are you feeling alright?" Lily asked then ran to the door saying, "Remember dinner in half an hour."

Jim was amazed that his little sister did not see the gundam at all. Was he the only one that was able to see him? He soon snapped out of his thought when the gundam moved towards him. Jim took a step back as the creature continued to advance on him until they were face to face but the gundam a head higher then Jim.

"Who are you?" Jim asked but the creature did not respond.

Then the creature lifted its hand and pointed at Jim's computer and when Jim looked he saw words appearing on it. The creature seems to be writing on it.

"WHERE AM I"

"You are in my house," Jim said.

"ANSWER ME,"

"Hello didn't you hear me,"

Then Jim thought of something maybe the gundam could not hear him. So he typed on the computer saying that the gundam was in his house.

"YOUR HOUSE? WHO ARE YOU?"

"I'm Jim and this house in the USA on Earth in the universe."

"I FEEL ALONE"

Then the gundam started to melt into the ground and began to sink.

"Hey wait don't go,"

But it was to late the gundam was gone leaving Jim wondering about it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Jim went to school for the first time. He went to the console to get his lists of classes he was supposed to take that year. He barely made it to his first class witch was science and found a seat next to a girl. As the class began Jim look to his right at the girl. By the look of it she was a Goth of some kind. She wore a dark shirt with a cross born and skull. She also wore jeans with patches on it. Around her neck was a caller with spikes. On her hands were gloves with the fingers exposed. Her hair was jet black and when Jim leaned back a bit he saw red dyed and it took the shape of an upside down cross. She looked to be bored of the class and to prove it she yawned. Jim decided that he was going to stay away from for she might be trouble. Later that day during lunch break Jim decided to drop by his locker to drop off some books. Just when he opened his locker someone came up to him and said hi and when he looked he saw that it was the same girl from his science class.

"New here?" the girl asked.

"Yeah this is my first day," Jim replied feeling a bit uneasy.

"I thought so," The girl said as she leaned against the lockers, "So what are you doing after school?"

"Nothing," Jim answered.

"Good because I'm going to show you the fun side of this town," The girl said, "Met me after school by the way my Crystal."

"My name is Jim," Jim said.

"Alright Jim remember met me after school," Crystal said as she walked off but stopped shortly.

When Jim looked he saw that the wall at the end of the hall was become liquid as something came through. Jim knew that it could only mean that the gundam he saw yesterday was here. This time the gundam did not come out all the way leaving only its chest and head exposed.

"What is that thing?" Crystal asked.

"You mean you can see it?" Jim asked.

"Duh there is a robot coming out of the wall," Crystal said.

Just then another boy came up to the billboard where the gundam was. But he acted as if the gundam wasn't there.

"How can he act like there is nothing there?" Crystal asked, "Doesn't he see the robot there?"

"I don't know but seems that only we can see him," Jim replied.

Then the words on the words on the billboard started to shift around until they made new words.

"HELP WHERE ARE THE CHILDREN?"

"What Children?" Jim asked.

The gundam started to sink back into the wall until he was gone. Then bell rang so Jim and Crystal went back to class. After school Crystal and Jim met up.

"So any idea about mister robot?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know much about him or where he came from but he appeared yesterday when I broke a vase in the basement," Jim explained, "He doesn't talk nor hear and writes to talk and the only way to talk to him is to write back."

"Do you think he is an alien?"

"I don't know but he appears we are going to question him," Jim replied.

Later at Crystal's house.

"So you're starting a band," Jim said.

"Yep and I'm going to be the led singer," Crystal said.

"You I always want to be a drummer in a band," Jim explained.

"Have you studied or practice?"

"Well I haven't practice or anything but I have studied everything about drumming,"

"Good enough come now let's go to my garage,"

Just when she gotten up and stepped towards the door something came up under he foot and caused her to lose balance. Luckily Jim caught her and when he looked to see what caused it he saw the creature coming out of the ground. Quickly he looked around and was able to locate a pencil and notepad.

"Who are you?" He wrote.

Then letters began to float from around the room to spell out:

"I DON'T KNOW I CAN'T REMEMBER."

"Are you an alien?'

"NO I'M HUMAN OR AT LEAST I WAS BUT I'M NOT VERY SURE."

"So he doesn't remember who he was." Crystal said.

"I FEEL SO LONELY."

"You are not alone," Jim wrote, "You have us."

"US?"

"My name is Jim and this is Crystal."

"JIM AND CRYSTAL THEY ARE GREAT NAMES."

"Give me the notepad."

Then wrote

"Hey you said something about needing help and asking where the children were."

"I….I DON'T KNOW FOR SURE BUT I REMEMBER THAT THERE WERE CHILDREN AND THEY WERE IN TROUBLE AND I HAD TO HELP THEM."

"Do you remember your name?"

"NO."

"Hey maybe we can call him Ghostwriter since he is a ghost and he writes to talk." Jim said.

Crystal nodded then wrote:

"Does the name Ghostwriter okay for you?"

For a moment the gundam didn't do anything then letters appeared saying

"I THINK IT SUITS ME."

"Great from now on you will be called Ghostwriters."

Then Crystal took Ghostwriter's hand and for a moment Ghostwriter didn't do anything. Then he closed his hand around Crystal's as Jim place his hand on top.


End file.
